Missions in Red Dead Online
Listed below are the storyline missions in Red Dead Online. The narrative of Red Dead Online depends on the player's choices and their honor. After the Online introduction, Horley and Old Man Jones will tell the player to talk to three different Sheriffs around the map, which initiates the story mission tree. Once the player completes Love and Honor, The Right Side of the Tracks, and If the Hat Fits..., the player will have made choices affecting their honor, unlocking either the Path of the Gunslinger (honorable) or the Path of the Outlaw (dishonorable). There are also a number of Strangers that give out many different types of free roam missions. A Land of Opportunities (Story Missions) Story missions are done completely in private sessions only including the 2-4 players involved. It is possible to play with only a player's posse or use matchmaking to play with other players. Intro Mission * Honor Among Horse Thieves Choice Missions The following missions force the player(s) to make a choice that affects their honor but can be played by honorable or dishonorable players. They can be completed in any order. * Love and Honor * The Right Side of the Tracks * If the Hat Fits... Path of the Gunslinger The following missions are only available to players who are honorable. # Where Your Morals Lead You # Highly Illegal and Highly Moral # Bring a Goddamn Posse # The Hanging of Tom Davies Path of the Outlaw The following missions are only available to players who are dishonorable. # Kerosene, Tar, and Greed # More Than One Way To Earn a Buck # These Bastards Can Fight # Banks Don't Rob Themselves LeClerk Missions The following missions are playable for players regardless of their honor level. * Kill Them, Each and Every One * Destroyed By Grief A Life of 'Shine (Story Missions) Intro Missions * Rescue Cook * Get Equipment Story Missions * Blood is Thicker Than 'Shine * Where There is Smoke, There's Firewater * Come Hell, Come High Water * A Bitter Means To the Bitter End * The Certainty of Death and Taxes Stranger side-missions Stranger missions are done completely in Free Roam and can be done alone or with a posse. They reward cash, gold, and XP. Other players can interfere with these missions for cash, gold, and XP rewards of their own. Nearby players are even prompted to do interfere and the player(s) doing that started the mission automatically become enemies with them. Alden Carruthers * Deliveries * Escorts * Hunting Hamish Sinclair * Rescues * Recoveries Josiah Trelawny * Hunting * Horse Theft * Rescues * Escorts Anthony Foreman * Coach Robberies * Horse Theft * Assassinations Joe * Robberies * Theft * Interceptions * Assassinations Angus Elliston ‎ * Deliveries * Escorts * Recoveries * Hunting The Boy * Robberies * Assassinations * Hunting Flaco Hernández * Assassinations * Theft * Hunting Hector Barlow * Deliveries * Escorts * Resupply * Recovery Sean MacGuire * Coach Robberies * Hold-Ups * Interceptions Shaky * Jail Breakouts * Robberies * Assassinations Bonnie MacFarlane * Repossessions * Deliveries * Escorts Sheriff Freeman * Coach Escorts * Repossessions Mama Watson * Interceptions * Assassinations James Langton * Wagon Theft * Horse Theft * Assassinations Bray & Tammy Aberdeen * Coach Holdup Thomas * Repossession * Deliveries Black Belle * Early Release * Assassinations Sadie & Jake Adler * Rescue * Recovery * On The Hunt fr:Missions dans Red Dead Online Category:Red Dead Online Category:Red Dead Online Missions